


Casey's Twin Sister

by Portgas_Sophia



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portgas_Sophia/pseuds/Portgas_Sophia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice is a normal girl who is also Casey Jones sister. life just get harder when she meets the turtles. how can she manage the struggles of the teen life in NYC plus the risks that come with being friends with the turtles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Training

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I don't own any of the characters besides my oc. I'm posting this from my Wattpad.

(raph's pov)

"RAPH! get up! you're going to be late for training!" Leo yelled, banging on the door. I groan shoving the blanket on the floor. my hands slap across the dresser looking for my mask. I slide on my pads and head out the door. "Raphael, you are late for training, what is your reason?" Splinter asked firmly. "i over slept sensei," I said. "being on time, my son, is necessary," splinter said taping his cane as he walked pass me. "hai sensei," I said looking at him. "now, 30 flips," he said walking away. I get up and head to the other side of the dojo grumbling under my breath.

\------------30 flips later----------------

I finish up the last flip and head back to the others. "good, maybe that would teach you not to stay out at all times of the night," Splinter said. "hai sensei," I grumble glaring at the ground. "dismissed," splinter said. I was the first one out and headed to the kitchen. "hey Raph, where do you go to at night?" Mikey asked. "none of your business," I said setting down the bottle of water I grabbed from the fridge. "no need to rude," Mikey said grabbing a water. "whatever," I said walking out of the kitchen to my room. I slam the door to tell them not to come in. I lay out on the mattress we dragged from the dump.


	2. The Purple Dragons

(Alice's pov)

"Alice hurry up! I want to go before they sell out!" my friend Tess yelled at me pulling on my arm. "what are you getting anyways?" I asked trying to keep up. "its a surprise," she said. "I hate surprises," I complained. "we're almost there so, shut up," she said stopping in front of a store. "where are we?" I asked crossing my arms. "my favorite clothing store. I'm taking you shopping for new clothes," she said. I groaned. "what's wrong with I got on?" I asked looking down at my black Sum 41 shirt, ripped blue jeans and combat boots. "please I need to design a new outfit for my clothes design school," she said latching on to my arm with puppy dog eyes. I roll my eyes at her. "fine, but nothing too girly. I swear if you try to put me in something girly I'll kick your ass," I said glaring at her. "yay! don't worry I'm going to do my very best to make you look fabulous," she said sticking her thumb out anime style. "lets go," I said dragging her in.

\-----------two hours later--------------

"what about this one?" she asked holding out a pink sun dress with yellow and orange suns on it. "hell no, too much pink," I said rubbing my eyes. "you are the hardest person I know to shop for," Tess said sitting down next to me. "it's easy if we were in Hot Topic in stead of Belk or Cato's or where ever we are," I said. "fine I get you an outfit from Hot Topic," she said shaking her head. "yeah, Alice for the win," I yell fist bumping the air. "come on you," she said pulling me out of that hell hole called a store. we were walking down a back way to the other side of the mall. "look here boys two little cuties," a voice said coming out from behind a dumpster. "w-who are y-you?" Tess asked studding. "we're the purple dragons, girl and you two are our catch," he said as about 5 other guys walked out from the shadows. Tess looked scared. I grab my pocket knife and swing it open. "look at this boys, little girly here thinks she can fight back," the leader said smirking. "you know six against two isn't fair," a voice I knew all too well. a tall dark figure jumped down from the fire escape. he starts to fight off purple dragons. I cover his back with my pocket knife. "get out of here, you're going to get hurt," Casey yelled at me. "no way and let you have all the fun," I yelled back cutting a purple dragon's arm. (A/N: I know in tmnt they don't cut people. even thou they have sharp weapons. Alice isn't cutting deep enough to kill the dragons just scare them off) "it's my job to take care of my lil' sis," he yelled smacking dragons with hockey pucks. "I'm a minute younger than you not much of a little sister bro," I complain folding my knife back in and shoving it back in my pocket. "don't you know not to put your weapon up before the fight's over?" the leader asked cutting my arm, deep. I scream out in pain. Casey turn around and picked me up. "we need to get you help. just hold on Alice I know someone who can help," Casey said moving a man hole cover. "what about Tess? we can't leave her here," I said thru the pain. "you're hurt and you're my sister you come first," he said firmly. we jump down the hole. my vision was getting dark. the last thing I saw before I blacked out was Casey's face full of worry, making him look older than he was.


	3. Meeting the Guys

(Alice's pov)

I wake up but my eyelids are heavy so I keep them shut. my arm still hurts but not as bad. I hear people talking in another room it's Casey and April and three other voices I don't know. I'm finally able to open my eyes and see my arm patched up and a over sized turtle standing near my bed fiddling with some wire that is hooked in my arm. my eyes widen at the sight of him and I take a deep breath and scream. the turtle turns around and covers his ears. "please calm down miss," the turtle said. I rip the wire out of my arm and run out the door.

I enter a living room and see Casey and April with three other turtles. "Casey what the hell is going on!" I yelled holding a hand over my bleeding arm. "Alice you're okay," Casey said standing up and walked over to me. "of course I'm okay you goof. just answer me this where are we and who are they?" I asked pointing at a turtle in a blue mask. what's with the masks? "we're at the lair and they are the ninja turtles," Casey said. I roll my eyes. "where is the lair?" I asked annoyed. "in the sewers under New York," Casey said. "ok next question who are they?" I asked. "I'm Leo and they are my brothers: Raph in red, Mikey in orange, and Donnie in purple," Leo said. "hey I'm Alice, Casey's sister," I said giving a half wave.

"what is going on in here?" a firm voice asked. I turned around and saw a gigantic rat.  "master Splinter!" Leo exclaimed. "who is this?" Splinter asked. "I'm Alice, Casey's sister," I said bowing down to the turtles master. "what brought you down here young one?" Splinter asked. "I was attacked by the purple dragons and Casey brought me down here to be patched up," I said. "very well then carry on," he said turning around and walking back in to a room.

"so Casey why didn't you tell us you had a little sister?" Mikey asked. "I didn't think it was important," Casey said. "wow, I feel the love," I said dripping with sarcasm. they laughed.  "not what I meant," Casey said. I stuck my tongue out at him. "by the way how come you didn't faint when Splinter came in here?" I asked sitting down on the couch. "because I'm not afraid of rats anymore," he said sitting down on the other side of Raph. "that's a lie. just yesterday you asked to stay in my room because you heard a rat," I said giving up on holding back my laugh. the guys laugh along with. "Raph you have no right to laugh. you're scared of roaches," Casey said. "that's different roaches are gross," I said.  "whatever, come on Alice I have to get you home before dad starts to worry," Casey said. "alright bye guys," I said waving and walking out the door. "is this where you are always running off to?" I asked as we start to walk away from the lair. "yeah you can come with me but, you can't tell no one about thru turtles not even dad. got that?" he asked. I nod. "good, now lets go get pizza," he said walking ahead.


	4. I Have A Sister

(Casey's pov)

I rushed thru the tunnels of the sewer until I found the lair. I bust up the stair and jumped the gate. "DONNIE! she needs help!" I yelled at the purple masked turtle. yes, I said turtle. "what happen and who is this?" Donnie asked taking her from my arms. "that's my little sister, Alice, and her friend and her were about to get jumped my purple dragons when I jumped down and started fighting the dragons. Alice being hard headed decided to help me. she was good until she put up her weapon. the punk came from behind her and got her arm," I said as Donnie started to hook Alice up to machines. "Casey why don't you go wait in the living room with the others?" Donnie asked. "ok," I said walking out of there. "so who is that?" Leo asked from in front the t.v. "my little sister," I said sitting next to Raph. "you have a sister! how old is she?" Mikey asked from the other end of the couch where he was upside down playing on the tphone. "yeah, she is 15," I said taking the coke from Raph. "hey guys," April called walking in the lair. "hey April," the guys said back. "hey red," I called. "don't call me that Jones," she said slapping the back of my head. "I can't help if the name fits use it. "whatever. hey where is Donnie?" April asked looking around. "in his lab, patching up Casey sister," Mikey said. "Casey what did you do to Alice?" April asked. "I did nothing but fought off purple dragons that were attacking her and her friend," I said holding up my hands in defense. "whatever I'm going to see if she is okay," April said leaving the room. before she could open the we hear an ear shattering scream and Alice running out of the lab with her arm patched up.


	5. Fresh Air

(Raph's pov)

I never would of thought that Casey had a sister. she kinda looks like him but with long black hair and a really nice body. what the shell am I thinking! Casey would probably kill me if he knew I was thinking about his sister. I don't even know her really. ugh I need to clean my head maybe there will be some purple dragons to beat up. "hey Raph, where you going?" Mikey asked. "topside, you got a problem with that?" I asked walking to the door. I walk thru the sewers till I reach the manhole and climb up. I walked along the rooftop and sat down.

I look around and see Alice in a window. maybe she'll want to go on patrol since Casey has a hockey game? I jump over and land on her fire escape. her head jerks up, eyes cut sharp but, relax when she sees its just me. she gets up from her desk and opens the window. "what are you doing here? Casey is at hockey game," she said sitting on the window. "yeah I know. I just had to get out of there," I said leaning against the fire escape. "I understand what you mean, he's always looking over me. I know he's just looking out for me but, I took kick boxing and fighting classes. I don't need his help," she said laying against the window frame looking at me with her bright brown eyes. "you fight?" I asked slightly shocked. "I'm not really the makeup wearing girl. I'm more of an mix martial arts fighting girl. I bet I could take you," she said eyes blazing. "okay lets go then," I said standing up. "what! I was joking," she said. "nope, you said that you could take me so, lets see it," I said. "fine but, I'm not going easy on you," she said. "I don't expect you to," I said helping her up to the roof. "the first one to have the other pin for 15 seconds wins. weapons are not allowed," she said stretching. "easy enough," I said. "go!" she yelled charging at me. I side step her and catch her arm, pulling her up against my shell. she try to fight out of my hold. I pin her to the ground. "one...two...three...," I start counting really slow. she squirms out of my hold and pin me. "one...two...three...four," she counts. I easily fight out and go back at her. after about thirty minutes of this we call a draw. "I saw we are both good," she said sitting on her window frame. "I agree," I said propping against the rail. "Alice?" Casey called. "in the bedroom!" Alice yelled. Casey walked in and thru his stuff on one of the beds. "hey Case, how was the game?" Alice asked. "we won," he said. "hey Casey," I said. "oh hey Raph, what are you doing here?" he asked. "getting some fresh air. I need to be heading back. see you two tomorrow?" I asked. "yeah, we'll drop by the lair," Casey said. "alright see you then," I said climbing up to the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update this story every Saturday or when I can.


	6. The Bromance

(Alice's pov)

"oh my gosh! you're alive!!" Tess yelled in my ear. "of course I'm alive. those scum bags can't take the great Alice down," I said on the phone. "what are you doing today?" she asked. "me and Case are going to visit some family out of town," I said lying. "oh sounds fun, can I come?" she asked. "you just want to see Casey," I said laughing. "hey! I can't help it that your brother is hot," she said. I started to gag. "gross, and I hate to tell you this but I think that he like April," I said hanging off the top bunk. "whatever, have fun with the family," she said. "bye bae," I said. "you know bae is dutch for crap?" she asked. "I know that's why I said it. jk," I said. "hey! bye," she said hanging up. I got up and climbed down the bed. "Casey!" I yell thru the house. "yeah, in the kitchen," he yelled back. "are we about to go?" I asked sitting on the counter. "yeah, when the pizza gets here," he said propping against the counter. "how did you meet the turtles?" I asked. "well one night after seeing the mutagen man. I decided to protect you and dad from the freaks," he said. "so you played vigilante?" I asked. "something like that. anyways I saw some street punks like the purple dragons and kicked their butts. Raph jumped in thinking the punks had enough, started to fight me. I beat him and got out of there before the cops came. I saw him again later and followed him in the sewers where we fought footbots. we made a good team so we join up and fight the bad guys. he's like a brother," he said. I fake wiped a tear. "such a beautiful bromance," I said. "hey, shut up!" he said. "I figure you would be in a romance before a bromance. what about April? don't you have something with her?" I asked jumping on the counter. "naw, April is warming up to Donnie. the funniest thing is he is a total nerd, but April is too," he said. "wait, he's a turtle and she's human. how would that work?" I asked confused. "love is strange, but you are not allowed to date until you're 40 or I'm dead. which ever comes last," he said going into older brother mode. "yeah, yeah," I said jumping off the counter when the door bell rang. I opened it to see the pizza guy. "15.50 cutie," he said flirting with me. I grab the money. "here you go," I said smiling. "could I get you to jot down your number for a survey?" he asked. "sure," I said taking the paper and pen. he looks up from me and sees Casey in behind me. "oh uh, enjoy the pizza," he said taking off. "that's what I thought," Casey said. "you are so over protective," I said slipping on my shoes. "he wasn't good enough for you," he said locking the door. "I don't even know the dude," I said stepping down the stairs. "and you're not going to know him," he said walking down the street. "and why is that?" I asked walking next to him. "because on his neck was a purple dragon tattoo," he said turning in a alley. "oh... thanks," I said climbing down when he moved the man hole cover. "it's cool," he said coming down behind me. "how old are the turtles?" I asked walking the ledge next to the running sewage. "fifteen," he said walking behind me. "they are as old as us," i said. "yeah, so when we were born, they were mutated," he said climbing up the stairs. "we brought PIZZA!" I yelled. "you shouldn't have done that," Casey said. "why?" I asked when Mikey came running towards me. "PIZZA!" Mikey yelled Running at me wide open. I almost screamed when Casey got in front of me. Mikey came to a stop in front of Casey. "hey Mike, whats the rush? there is going to be enough pizza for everyone," Casey said. "I know, I just like the first slice," Mikey said. "alright, here," Casey said grabbing the box from me and handed Mikey the first slice. I walk out from behind Casey and go sit down on the couch behind Leo. "what are you watching?" I asked. "Star Trek," he said not taking his eyes off the tv. "Star Wars is better," I said. "not really," he said. "yes it is," I argue with him. "don't, there is no point arguing with him," Raph said sitting down next to me. "hey Raph," I said. "hey, you guys just get here?" he asked. "yeah, we had to get pizza," I said grabbing a slice of pizza as it came around. "hey Raph," Casey said coming up behind him. "Casey, how was the game?" Leo asked. "what do you think? we won," Case said sitting down on the other side of Raph. "yo Case, come play some air hockey," Mikey said. "sure," Casey said walking across the room to Mikey. "hey Alice, you want to go walk around the city with me?" Raph asked. "sure sounds fun," I said standing up. "hey Casey, I taking Alice topside," Raph said. "alright, make sure she doesn't get into trouble," Casey said not looking up from his and Mikey's game. "don't worry she'll be fine," Raph said leading me out of the Lair and thru the path that Casey and me took and up to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Saturday.


	7. Old Friend

(Raph's pov)

I lead Alice up to the roofs and stop. "Which way should we go?" I asked. she looked around and pointed south. "lets go that way," she said. "okay but, be careful its not really safe that way," I said. "okay," she said. we head out that way with me leading the way. we've been running across roofs for a while and stop at the old fortune cookie factory. "the city looks so beautiful at night," Alice said sitting on the ledge. "yeah, its a nice view," I said, looking at her. "tell me something I don't know about you," Alice said looking at me. "what do you want to know?" I asked sitting down next to her. "have you ever had any... pets?" she asked. I felt a small pang of sadness. "you don't have to answer if you don't want to," she said. "no its okay and I had a pet turtle named Spike," I said. "what happened to him?" she asked. "he wondered into some mutagen and mutated. he started to attack my brothers and I had to stop him, he fell off a building and got away. I wish it didn't have to be like that," I said remembering the damage he did to my brothers. "I'm so sorry," she said. "don't be, he attacked my brothers so I had to stop him. if I had to choose between my family or my friends, I would choose my family every time," I said. "but I bet Spike was like family too, just not mutated till a later time," Alice said.   "you're right, I wish I could fix this, but my brothers don't trust him," I said. Alice rubs my hand in a calming way. I grin up at her.  she looks over to a dark corner, her face looks like she's trying to see something. "what is it?" I asked looking over there. "I thought I thought saw something over here," she said walking closer to the shadows. I walk closer with her and hear a voice I thought I'll never hear again. "hello Raphael," Spike said coming out of the shadows a little bit. "S-slash?!" I said in shock. "Raph, who is this?" Alice asked looking up at Slash's large build. "who is the girl? she looks like a friend and you haven't told her about your old friend? well then we shall get acquainted on our own then," Slash said grabbing Alice and jumping off the roof. "Alice!!" I yelled running to the edge, they were long gone. "damn it!" I yelled running back to the lair. I cursed all the way to the lair. "Raphael that language is not acceptable in this house," Splinter said sternly hitting me with his cane. "sorry sensei, something horrible happened. Slash kidnapped Alice," I said looking up at Splinter. "this is bad gather you brothers, April, and Casey and meet me in the dojo. we must find a way to save her," Splinter said. "yes sensei," I said rushing thru the lair rounding up everyone. I hope she's okay!

(Alice's pov)

"where are you taking me!?" I yelled slamming my fists against his hard spikey shell. "shut up and stop hitting me," he yelled. "not until you tell me where we're going," I said stopping myself from hitting his shell. I look at my fists and see that they were bloody. "fine, I'm taking you to the sewers," he said. "where at in the sewers?" I asked. he groaned with made a rumbling sound. "do you ever shut up?" he asked. "I just asked where we're going," I said trying to look at his face from my spot over his shoulder. "just shut up I'll tell you when we get there," he said opening a secret passageway. from what I could tell from his back and the arm that was holding me. he was about six maybe six and a half, bulging muscles, and spikes on his shell. I sigh and lay my head on my arms hoping that the guys would hurry up or I'll have to free myself. my eyelids grew heavy as he continued through the sewers. I fell asleep on his shoulder.


	8. My Story

(Slash's or Spike's pov)

The girl fell asleep on the way to the 'home' I fixed up using the skills I obtained from my time with Raphael and his brothers. I set the her on the couch, that I salvaged from the dump. I walk over to the makeshift door and lock the dead bolt. I walk toward the cabinet to get some bandages for her bloodied hands. When I walk back in the main room, she had turned on her side facing the back of the couch. I gently turn her over and wrap up her hands. Her eyelids began to flutter open and were glazed over from sleep when I had finished with patching up her hands. She rubbed her eyes and as they began to focus she notice me kneeling next to her. Her eyes widened, and her mouth dropped opened. I put my hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming. Calm down, its okay I'm not going to hurt you." I reassured her quietly. "Now I'm going to remove my hand are you going to scream?" I asked. She shook her head slightly. "Good." I slowly removed my hand from her face. She didn't scream but still looked up at me with fear evident in her eyes. "Where are we?" She asked quietly. "Underground." I said. "Where at underground?" She asked. "We're under Time Square. Now you need to eat." I said handing her some lettuce and carrots. She nibbles on a carrot stick. "Is your name Spike or Slash?" she quietly. "You can call me Spike." I said a little shocked at myself for saying that, Raphael is the only one who calls Spike since I was mutated. "Why did you attack Raph's brothers?" She asked getting a piece of lettuce. "They were holding him back, he could be a lot better if he were working with me." I stated. "You should of known that he would never his leave brothers, even though they fight, they still love each other." she said. "You don't know Raphael as long as I have." I said. "I know. But I know what I'm talking about, from my friendship and my own brother. We might fight but I could never leave his side, we have each others backs." she said. I was quiet. "When I was talking to Raph earlier he had such a sad voice talking about you. He said that his family came before anyone. I pointed out that you were part of his family, just mutated later." She said. I stared at the ceiling thinking about what she said 'you were part of his family' I thought, to myself were? I guess I did kinda screw up.


	9. The Rescue

(Raph's pov)

We gather out weapons and made our way thru the sewers, searching for Alice.   
(Alice's pov)

"Are you ready to go," I asked. Slash nodded and we started to walk towards the lair. "How do you think they'll react, I did kidnap you," he said, looking down at me. "It'll be okay, it might take sometime for everyone to feel comfortable around you but, I think that this is for the best," I said setting my hand on his arm and giving him a reassuring smile. We turned another corner and saw the turtles and Casey. "Alice! Are you okay?!" Raph asked. "Yeah I'm fine," I said." Good, now Slash let Alice go," he yelled pointing his sai at Slash. His brothers and Case got into a fighting stance, ready to attack Slash. I stood in front of Slash. "Alice get away from him!" Casey yelled at me." No you guys don't understand. Spike has changed, he wants a second chance," I said." Guys, I think she is suffering from Stockholm syndrome," Donnie said. "I'm telling the truth, tell them Spike, " I said turning to face Spike. Spike looked down at me and over at Raph. "Raphael, listen to the girl, I really wish to start over again, please. When I was first mutated I just wanted to help you how great you could be own your own, because you always complained to me about how your brothers were holding you back but, now I see the four of you push each other to be strong. I'm not asking you to forgive me for what I did, I'm just hoping you'll give me a second chance," Spike said. Everyone looked to Raph to see what he was thinking. "Your right, everyone gets a second chance, but if you ever try to hurt my family or friends, I will personally take care of you myself," Raph said, dead serious. Spike nodded in agreement. "Good, now welcome back Spike," Raph said slapping hands with him. "I just love a happy reunion," I said. "I don't trust you, but if Alice and Raph think you've changed. I'm going to take their word on it," Leo said. "Whatever you say of fearless leader," Raph said. "Let's go Splinter is probably starting to get worried," Leo said. "Then let's go, I'm starving," I said. "It's good to have you back, sis," Casey said, slinging an arm over my shoulders. "I was only gone for about a couple of hours or so," I said. "Still it's almost eleven o'clock now, I had to lie to dad.  I told him we were over at April's. How did you get thru to Spike?" Casey asked. "I guess I'm just very persuasive,"   I said, shrugging. "You did good, kid," he said, rubbing my hair. "Your the kid," I said pulling him into a headlock giving him a noogie. "Not my hair!" He yelled, trying to escape. I shoved him away, laughing at his hair. "That's a good look for Case," I said, wiping my eyes. "I going to get you for this," he said, fixing his hair. "I like to see you try," I said. "You better sleep with one eye open tonight," he said. "Oh no, I'm so scared. Someone protect me," I said, over dramatically. "Laugh all you want now, but I'll get you,"  he said. "That will be the day, bro," I said, laughing. "Yeah, I could hurt my lil sis," he said chuckling. "Dude, your sis is awesome. If I did that to Raph he would kill me," Mikey said. "Raph? He's just a softy," I said, walking backwards in front of the group. They looked over at Raph, who was giving me a dirty look. I stuck my tongue out at him." Last one to the lair has to get the pizza!" I yelled, turning around and taking off running. I could hear them behind me. I ran with everything I had, I wasn't the captain of the track team for nothing. I was the first one back and I was out of breath. "Alice! Where is the others?" April asked. I thought I'll pull a prank on her. "Its terrible, they.... they were caught by the kranng. They wanted me to tell you something," I said, sobbing. "What!?" She asked. "Got you," I said, as the guys came thru the door. "That's not funny, Alice. I thought something bad had happen to them," April said. "I thought it was," I said. "How did you get here so fast?" Donnie asked. "I'm the captain of my schools track team," I said. "Ah, Alice it's good to see you return safely. I see an old friend has return too. The two of you follow me," Splinter said to Spike and me.


	10. The Fresh Start

We followed Splinter into the dojo. "Its good to have both of you back safely. Hopefully Spike, you will decide to stay with us this time," Splinter said. "Yes, Master Splinter, I am, " Spike said, bowing his head down. "You know what this calls for?" I asked. "What?" He asked. "A party. They got pizza and the tunes," I said, dragging him out. "Alice, come back," Splinter said, pointing in front of him. "Go on without me. Sorry Master Splinter," I said, sheepishly sitting back down. "Do you think you did the right thing, bring Spike back to the lair?" Splinter asked. "Yes, Master Splinter, I think I did," I said. "Very well, just remember that some choices that seem good are bad and some choices that seem bad are good," Splinter said. "You know it's good advice, if you are confused after," I said. He just shook his head. "Dismissed,"  
I nodded and ran to join the party. Mikey was break dancing, Casey and April were dancing while Donnie was sulking in the corner. I got a great plan in mind and walked over to Donnie." What cha doing?" I asked. He jumped." What?" He asked, startled. "Did I scare you?" I asked laughing. "No, I was just thinking," he said. "About April?" I asked. "What? No!" Donnie said, panicking. "Don, it's written all over your face," I said. "Really?" He asked. "Yup, let me help you," I said. "What should I do?" He asked. "Just be yourself," I said. "Really? No Magic words? No Secret code?" He asked. "Donnie, she's a girl not a computer," I said laughing. "Computers are easy, I understand computers. I don't understand girls," he said. "Donnie, let me tell you a secret. No one understands girls. Just ask her to dance," I said, pushing him to April as a new song came on. He rubbed the back of his neck and asked her to dance. "Smooth Donatello," I said to myself. Leo was watching Dragon Ball Z and Raph and Spike were playing Pinball. "Hey, Lame-o-nardo," I said, sitting upside down beside him. "Don't call me that. I'm watching DBZ it's at the Cell games," he Said. "I like this one, it has future Trunks in it," I said, sitting up. "Yeah," he said, waving for me to be quite. I frowned and lean over to his ear and told him a spoiler. "Why would you tell me that!?" He yelled. "Because I could," I said, running and hiding behind Spike. I looked down on Leo from Spike's shoulder, I stuck my tongue out at him. Just then, my stomach started to make whale mating noises. "My stomach is making the rumblies, that only hands can satisfy," I said, laughing at my own joke. The guys looked at me weirdly. "What? It's from Llamas with hats look it up. Anyway, who wants to go with me to get pizza," I asked. "I will," Spike said, standing up. "Very well then, onwards," I said, holding on to his shell.


	11. Pizzas & Kitties

(Slash/Spike's POV)  
Alice and I headed to the nearby 24 hour pizza place. "Wait here I'll go get the pies," she said climbing down the fire escape. "Okay," I said, sitting down on the ledge of the roof. 'Do I really deserve this second chance?' I asked myself. I heard something land on the roof. I stood up and turned to where the sound came from." Show yourself!" I yelled. A large mutated tiger walked out from the shadows. "Hello there, Slash. My name is Tiger claw. I came here to offer you a job, serving Master Shredder," he said, walking forward. "And why would I do that?" I asked. "Because, it would be a wise decision," he said. "I'm not that good at making wise decisions," I said pulling out my weapon a Morning star. "You didn't lie when you said you make terrible decisions!" Tiger claw yelled, attacking. I blocked his attack and swung at him, hitting him in the side.   
(Alice's POV)  
I walked out off the store with four large pies and a two litter coke. Climbing up the fire escape was slightly difficult, I almost dropped the pizzas. I set the pizzas and the coke down and pulled myself over the top. I looked up and saw a tiger fighting Spike. The tiger saw me standing there and started to walk over to me. "Nice kitty," I said pulling out a laser pointer. I pointed the light in front of him. He looked at the light, then back at me. I moved the light around. He twitched then went after the light. I made him run in circles for a bit then pointed the light at the wall. He ran into the wall and was knocked out. Spike started to laugh. "Why do you have a laser pointer?" He asked picking up the pizzas. "I have a little black cat, Sebastian, and he likes to play with the light," I said, grabbing the coke. "It was a good thing you had that," he said. "Yeah, who was he?" I asked. "He said his name is Tiger Claw," Slash said, opening the man hole. "He was a big kitty cat," I said, laughing. We walked back to the lair without a problem. 

(Tiger claw's pov)  
"Master Shredder, we have seen the girl and the large turtle. What shall our next move be?" I asked, bowing down. "Find the girl and bring her here, I have a few things to discus with her," Master Shredder said.


	12. Gangs & Bruises

(Alice's POV)  
"Pizza delivery," I called, as slash and I walked down the stairs. Mikey jumped up the couch and ran towards us. "Down!" I yelled, holding the pizzas over my head. Mikey calmed down a little. "Good, I said throwing him a slice. He caught it with his mouth like a dog. I set the pizza down in the kitchen and grab me a slice. I head back into the living room and plop down on the couch and turn the t.v. on. "Hey, Dad called. He asked why haven't you been answering your phone?" Casey asked. "I have nothing to say to him," I said, bitterly. "Alice, he's the only dad we have, you can't stay mad at him forever," he said. "I can and I will," I said, storming off. I walked down the tunnels fuming. 'Casey had no right to say what he said, he don't know what it's like, he's never home. He's always gone with his friends. While I'm stuck with that monster, but Casey don't see cause when he's home dad acts like a fucking saint.' I look around and see I walked all the way to the bad side of town. "Well, well, well, if it isn't everyone favorite little punk," Hu said. "Hey, Hu, you look good, buffed up?" I rambled. "Where's the money you owe us," he asked. "What money are you referring to?" I asked. "The money for your protection, a little girl like you shouldn't be wondering the streets without big brother to protect you or you can take up my offer and become my girl," he said. "I don't need no one to protect me and I'm not going to be your girl, I'm no one's girl. Now just leave me alone I don't have time for you shit," I said. 'Smack' I cup my cheek in my hand. Its started to swell up. "What did you say to me? Care to repeat that?" He asked. I swing my arm back to back hand him, when he grabs my hand. "You sure are stupid, I thought you would of learned from the first time, I let you off the hook last time, this time I won't be so nice. Grab her," he said. Two of his meat-head friends grab my arms and hold me still. He raised his arm back and punched me in the nose. I screamed bloody murder. He laughed. "Not so tough now are you," he said. I spit out blood and laugh. "What's so funny?" He asked. "That you think you're so big and bad with dumb and dumber here holding me back. What cha scared of?" I asked, smirking. 'Wam' he socked me in the gut. My breath left me and I was gasping for air. "Don't come back unless you got a death wish. Let's go," he said. His goons dropped me and took off after him. I moaned in pain and clutch my stomach. 'God! That hurt, I'm dieing, goodbye cruel world,' I crawled over to a wall and closed my eyes.   
**************************


	13. Mind Control & Orders

"Wake up!" Someone yelled." No, five more minutes," I said trying to roll over." Wha?" I said opening my eyes. "Ahh, talking sushi," I yelled. "Ha Ha Ha Ha," someone else laughed. "Shut up! Listen here do I look like sushi to you!?" He yelled. "Yes," I said in a deadpan manner. "look here punk, you are going to help up find the turtles," Fish-face said. I decided to call him that, cause you know he is a fish. Although it would make more sense if just his face was a fish, anyways. "okay and if I don't?" I asked. "then we mutate you. I'm thinking maybe a nice chameleon," he said. "you know there is easier way to get her to help us," a large dog said, holding a worm. "what you going to put worms over me and hope I freak out enough to help you?" I asked. "no this is a special worm, we're going to insert this worm in your head and its going to allow us to control you. "gross, could you have not made it a bug? I mean look at it, it's huge. How do you expect to fit that in a person's brain?" I asked. "Will you shut up!" Fish-face yelled. " touché," I said quietly. "Now hold still," he said, calming down. The dog came closer with me worm. I bit my lip and balled my fists, trying not to fidget. "WAIT!!!" I yelled. "What now!" Fish-face yelled." I'll...I'll help you," I said defeated. "I'm sorry but, it's too late for that," fish-face said. The dog shoved the worm in my head and I let out a blood curling scream.   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
I must have passed out because, when I woke up I was in a furnished room. My brain was fuzzy about what happened. It held a bed, dresser, and a nightstand. There was a window but, when I tried to pull it open. It was locked. I look at the nightstand and there was breakfast. Bacon, eggs, waffles, and toast. I dug in to the food, mentally thanking who ever brought it. I walked to the door to check it. It was unlock which surprised me. I checked my pockets for my switch blades. Nothing. I look back in the room for anything I could use as a weapon. I tried to grab the table lamp but, it was nailed to the table. I gave up and walked out in the room. I looked around the corner, nothing. I look around the other corners and there was kraang. I remember Donnie explaining them to me, it was boring. I headed slowly the other way, away from the kraang. I walked down a long barely lit hallway that let out in to an old Catholic chapel, that's been turned into a throne room of sorts. I look around looking for an exit, when I bump into something cold and hard. I fall on my butt. "ouch," I said, rubbing by sore butt. "stand up," a gravelly voice said. I look up and see a guy in armor and a helmet. I stood up slowly and look at him. "Where's the costume party at? I bet you'll get first place for your can opener," I said, laughing. "Silence," he said, punching me in the gut. I dropped to my knees and clutch my stomach. 'Who is this guy.' "Who are you?" I asked gasping for air. "I am Shredder but, you will call me, Master Shredder," he said. "And why would I do that?" I asked. "Because, I've got this," he said, pulling out a remote. "What you're going to get me to program your VHS?" I asked climbing back to my feet. "Your mouth will cause you trouble if you don't learn to hold your tongue," he said, pushing a red button on the remote. My mind went blank and I was forced to kneel down before Shredder. 'What's going on I can't move or talk. This is freaky.' "Who is your leader?" He asked. "You are, Master Shredder," I said, with out any emotion. 'What the crap, I didn't say that. I wouldn't say that. This must be that worm thing that they injected me with. I'm forced to follow Shredder's command.' "Good, now I want you to go to the turtles and kill them but, bring their master back with you, understood?" He said. "Yes, sir," I said. 'No I can't hurt my friends, but I have no control over myself. HELP!"


	14. Emotion & Frustration

I was given my Knives back and I took off. My body moving on its own. I was trapped in my head, by the mind control. I've tried everything I could think of to stop myself, but nothing is working. I pull a man cover up and slip in to the sewers. I'm running out of time to stop myself. I stopped outside the lair and walked inside. "Hey sis, bout time you got back. I was starting to get worried," Casey said, walking over to me. 'Case, help me!' "I'm fine, I just went for a walk," I said. "You sure? I know that dad is a touchy subject with you," He said, whispering. I started to feel mad at the mention of my sperm donor. I felt the mind control slack off. I took the opportunity and forced myself into control. "Casey help, I'm being mind controlled!" I yelled as the worm forced me back into my mind. "Alice!" Casey yelled shaking me. "Mind Control again, you think that they would have thought of something that would work," Donnie said, grabbing his bo staff. "Guy we need to restrain her," Leo said. I felt my body lunge to attack. I went after Donnie first, my Knives cutting into his staff. Leo jumped into help him. I took them both easily and then when after Mikey and Raph. 'Raph I don't want to hurt you,' they went down quicker that Leo and Donnie, but I think that Raph wasn't trying. I spun around and looked at Case and April. "Alice, I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have too," Casey said. Before I could attack them I felt the world go black. 

\-----Raph's pov-------  
"Ugh, did anyone get the number of that bus that hit me?" I heard Mikey ask. I rolled my eyes and stood up holding my head. "Where is Alice?" I asked. "She's tied up Donnie's lab," Casey said. "What happened?" I asked. "Mind control worm," Donnie said. "How long until you can get an antidote?" Casey asked. "Don't know, could be days or so. I never dealt with the worms, but one way is through emotion," he said. "So, we're just going to leave her tied up til she's okay?" I asked. "That's all we can do, Raph," Leo said. "Whatever," I said walking out of the lair, I need some heads to knock in.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat on top of a building near the middle of the city. My head was pounding, I was angry and frustrated that I couldn't do anything to help Alice, cause I know what it is like to have something control me and be forced to watch as that thing attack my family. I groaned and stood up. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone move. I slowly grab one of my sais and turn to attack the thing.   
"Whoa, Raph chill. Its just me," April said, throwing her hands in front of her. "Give some warning next time. Will ya! I almost killed you!" I yelled, putting my sai up. "I called your name like three times, you must really be out if it," April said, "wanna talk about it." "Talk about what?" I asked. "Talk about you feelings for Alice," she said. "I don't know what you are talking about," I said. "Don't lie to me I can see the way you look at her," she said. "Fine, I do like her, but look at me," I said, groaning. "Ok, I see two eyes, two ears, and a mouth like mine," she said. "Did you just quote 'Tarzan'?" I asked. "Maybe, but it fits the situation," she said. "Except he ends up with the human like him," I said. "But the same thing applies," she argued. "I just don't know April," I said, resting my head on my hands. April didn't say anything as she leaned on my shoulder. "Maybe soon you can understand your feelings," she said, as we sat there watching the city.


	15. Confessions & Love

"I'm going to head back, you coming" April asked, standing up and dusting herself off. "Yeah, let's go," I said, standing up. We head back to the lair in compatible silence. "I'm going to tell her April," I said. "What?" She asked. "I'm going to tell Alice how I feel," I said, as we walked into the lair. "Yay, I have a good feeling about this. I just know she's going to like you as well," she said. 'I hope so,'

I walked in to the lab and saw Alice sleeping. I felt my face soften looking at her. I looked around quickly making sure that no one was there to see that. I walked next to her and sat down in the chair. She looked so peaceful, if you don't notice the straps holding her on the table. "What would I even say to her. Hey I like your face. No, that's stupid. What would April say 'speak from the heart or some crap like that,'" I mumbled. "Fine, um Alice I've really liked you since we met and I really like to get to know you and possibly date," I said. "As if she could like a mutant like me," I said, walking out of the room.

Alice's Pov  
The last thing I remember was being tied up. I woke up later in Donnie's lab. Where I first woke up when I was brought down her the first time and meet the turtles. I looked around and saw that I was strapped down to the table. I moved my arms and legs trying to move. I stop and played dead when the door opened. With my eyes slightly opened I saw Raph walk in. His face looked so peaceful. Then he looked around and his frown came back. He walked next to the bed and sat down in the chair. He was staring at my face, for a moment I was nervous that he knew that I was awake. "What would I even say to her. Hey I like your face. No, that's stupid. What would April say 'speak from the heart or some crap like that," he mumbled. I tried not to laugh. "Fine, um Alice I've really liked you since we met and I really like to get to know you and possibly date," he said. I felt my body become more my own. "As if she could like a mutant like me," he said, walking out of the room. I lied there in shock. He likes me. I don't know how to feel about this. I never had a boyfriend before, because everyone at school knew that Casey would beat them up. I really don't know what to do about my feelings towards him all I know is that thinking about this is giving me a massive headache. I feel like my head is being split in two. Wait! what did Donnie say about the mind control? that emotions make it weaker and that when it's weak enough that I could gain control of my mind again. Its worth a shot. I'll tell Raph how I feel about him tomorrow. right now I need a nap.  
When morning came I was nervous. Calm down. He's just a guy. Just a super hot guy. Whoa, where did that come from. Alright, let's do this. The door creaked open and I faked sleep again. "Alice, are you awake?" Raph asked, waking over to the bed. I acted like I was waking up. "Raph?" I asked, forcing the mind control off. "Yeah, it's me," he said. I tried to sit up some but the straps were holding me in the bed. "Could you help me sit up?" I asked. He loosed the straps. I sat up and looked at him. No turning back now. "Raph, did you mean what you said when you said that you love me?" I asked, holding my breath. He looked shocked. "You heard that," he said, with a bright red blush on his face. That way all the conformation That I need. I jumped from the loose straps and kissed him on the lips. Raph's lips were frozen under mine. I was about to pull back but, before I could pull back his arm circled me. Pulling me against him and his lips coming a live under mine. It was the most amazing kiss I ever had, also the only kiss I've had, I saw the fireworks. I didn't want this moment to end, but the lack of oxygen was getting to me. I pulled back gasping for air. "Whoa," he said. I was about to ask if cat had got his tongue when I felt something in my throat. I clasp my hands over my mouth and jump off of the bed and ran towards a trash can. I dry heaved till what was stuck in my throat came out. "Alice, are you okay," Raph asked. I looked in the trash and saw the worm and almost puked. "I'm fine, just getting rid of an unwanted worm," I said, facing him. He grabbed me up in a hug. "Can't breathe," I gasped. "I'm sorry," he said, loosening his grip. "Its fine," I said, pecking his lips with mine. "What are we?" He asked. "Well, you are my super strong ninja boyfriend and I'm your super amazing, awesome, wonderful, talented, fabulous girlfriend," I said, grinning. He laughed. "I would like that," he said, pulling me close to him. I think things are going to be fine or at least right now they are.


	16. Plans & Budding Romance

(Alice's POV)  
I felt like I was on cloud nine. What is this feeling that nothing bad could happen, that nothing could touch me. Then it all came tumbling down, what was Casey going to say. He's a really over protective brother, there is now way he's going to let me date Raph, but they are best friend so maybe... no that's even worst cause Casey would be like 'I can't believe your dating my sister blah blah blah.' I was giving myself a headache I just need to calm down.   
"Alice? You okay?" Raph asked, his hand came to rest on my back.   
"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about what Casey is going to say about his best friend and his sister dating," I said, leaning into his side.   
"I don't think that he would be happy," he said, holding me to him.   
We sat in silence before I spoke up.  
"You know what I'm not going to hide us. I'm a grown teenager, I can date who I want and he isn't going to tell me no," I firmly stated.   
I looked up at raph who looked down at me in shock.   
"What?" I asked, "do you not agree with me?"   
"Its not that I don't agree with you, its just that I don't think that is the best way of going about this," he said.   
"Okay, what do you think we should do?" I pondered, laying my head on his shoulder.   
"Take him to a public place, nice and crowded place. That way he can't make a scene," he said.  
"That is a great idea and after I tell him over supper, we can meet you in the alley," I said, happy that we came with a plan that doesn't involve us sneaking around.   
"That could work," he said wrapping an arm around my waist.   
"Then its settled I'll take him to the new diner on 57 street. I'm gonna go tell him to go get ready," I said, jumping off of the table. I ran to the door and turned around to look at Raph. "Thanks," I said, turning back to give him a kiss on the cheek. His face flushed but it was barely visible due to the dark green skin. "No prob," he mumbled.  
I giggled under my breath and walked out to find Casey.


End file.
